Les états d'âme de Drago Malefoy
by Hermionarwen2000
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur Harry et Drago. Après la guerre, Drago déprime. Je laisse la fin a l’imagination de chacun. Hp/Dg


_Titre :Les états d'âme de Drago Malefoy_

_Auteur : Mwaaa !_

_Résumé : Un petit one-shot sur Harry et Drago. Après la guerre, Drago déprime. Je laisse la fin a l'imagination de chacun. _

_Disclamée : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient … malheureusement … snif !_

_DG/HP_

* * *

Une énième dispute. Avec ses géniteurs.

Cela arrive souvent.

Comme d'habitude, ils promettent ceci et cela. Et au dernier moment quelque chose ne va pas.

Aujourd'hui c'est ses lunettes.

Avec ses parents, Drago devait aller chercher ses lunettes.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les Malefoy avaient pris un petit chalet d'hiver dans les montagnes du Sud de la France.

Depuis deux jours , il neige.

Alors les parents de Drago ont décidés qu'ils n'iraient pas.

Encore une fois.

Le blond était dehors quand ils le lui ont dit. Le blond déneigé le petit chemin.

Lui, si fragile. Lui, si délicat.

Il s'arrête. Il pose la pelle sur le chemin, et va s'assoir dans la neige. Dans un endroit où il ne peut être vu.

Déjà au début, ses pieds sont gelés. Le froid lui lèche les chevilles, et les mollets.

Son esprit vagabonde, d'un flocon a un autre.

Il ne sent plus ses doigts de pieds.

Le froid infiltre son corps. Aussi vite que l'insensibilité immobilise ses muscles, les uns, après les autres.

Son chat s'est installé entre ses jambes. Il ne l'a pas senti.

A vrai dire, Drago Malefoy ne sent plus le bas de ses jambes.

Drago se souvient de sa jeunesse. Les 11 premières années de sa vie. Il a vécu dans le luxe, l'argent et la discipline. Il a appris à être celui qu'il à longtemps été. Un aristocrate orgueilleux, méprisants, vaniteux et froid.

Sans aucune faiblesse.

Il voit le petit Drago à 7 ans. Quand après avoir tué son petit chat Neige, son père lui dit « Ne t'attache jamais à rien. Ni à personne. Tes ennemis pourraient s'en servir contre toi. »

Ses genoux se bloque. Il ne les sent plus.

Il voit le petit Drago 11 ans. Il voit sa première rencontre avec Harry Potter. Petit Drago est fasciné. Petit Drago rentre a Poudlard. Il revoit Harry. Les conflits commencent. Drago est adolescent. Il doit devenir mangemort.

Le haut de ses jambes ne sont désormais plus qu'un glaçon.

Il ne veut pas servir ce fou aliéné. Ses parents ne veulent pas non plus qu'il le servent. Il gâcherait sa vie. Mais Drago le fait. Pour protéger ses parents. Pour protéger le semblant de famille qu'il a eu. La guerre est finie.

L'immobilisme à pétrifier toute la moitié inférieur au nombril de Drago.

Harry Potter a témoigner. Il a témoigner en faveur de Drago. Et ses parents. Ils n'iront pas en prison, car ils ont aidés le survivant/vainqueur. Drago va enfin pouvoir vivre libre. Drago se rend au ministère.

Drago a froid jusque dans les organes internes.

Drago revoit Harry. Trois jours après la fin de la guerre. Dans un couloir désert du ministère. Drago est plaqué au mur. Des lèvres sur ses lèvres. Drago est amoureux. Depuis sa première rencontre avec Harry Potter.

Drago ne bouge plus. Il ne le peut plus. Bientôt il suffoquera. Bientôt il s'évanouira. Bientôt il mourra.

Harry et Drago se quitte. Après 6 mois. Drago ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Drago à peur. Mais là, maintenant, dans la neige, Harry manque a Drago. Drago aime Harry. Maintenant il le sait. Il en est certain. Drago n'aurait jamais pu refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Drago commence a suffoquer.

Mais même dans les pires situations, Drago à toujours ses pensées. Drago est toujours fidèle a lui-même.

Née poussière, tu redeviendras poussière. Je suis bien trop beau pour être aussi terne que la poussière. Je suis brillant. Née neige, je redeviendrais neige.

Ses yeux se ferment. Son corps se relâche. Une voix lointaine l'appelle. Ses parents ? Non. Ce n'est pas eux. Drago se dit qu'il rêve. Son esprit s'envole. Puis … le noir total.

On m'a toujours dit que quand je mourrais, je verrai une lumière blanche. Pourquoi ne la vois-je pas ? Peut-être que je dois ouvrir les yeux. Ma vision est flou … Pourquoi la seule lumière que je vois … est verte émeraude ? …

* * *

La fin, vous la voyez comme vous voulez ! Soit il s'en sort, c'est Harry qui le trouve et le sauve. Soit il meure, et il pense à Harry.

Moi je préfère la deuxième solution, mais c'est vous qui voyez !


End file.
